


Random Oneshots

by morganlbr



Category: DCU, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Daminette, F/M, MariBat, i dont know what i'm doing, miraculous - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:07:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganlbr/pseuds/morganlbr
Summary: These are really just some oneshots I want to write somewhere when I get the time.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	1. Chapter 1

**Worthless**

_‘This is why you have no friends!’_

**Bully**

_‘Why would you punch her?’_

**Fat**

_‘Are you sure you want to eat that? You’ve been gaining a lot of pounds lately.’_

**Skinny**

_‘Why are you such a twig? Get some muscle.’_

**Nerd**

_‘Does the little nerd need to study for the test?’ Laughing follows._

**Dumb**

_‘Why are you so ignorant?’_

**Lonely**

_‘She’ll be alone for the rest of her life. She’ll grow old to be a cat lady.’_

**Attention Seeker**

_‘Why did you take her credit? You just want all the attention to yourself, don’t you?’ It’s not like you guys always come to her just to try and belittle her._

**Slut**

_‘Were you too busy sleeping around with every guy instead of coming to the park with us?’ It’s not like she was invited anyways._

The things Marinette had to go through daily. She didn’t cry. At first, yes she did. They were her friends. The people she trusted the most with her most personal secrets. She felt like it was something she owed to them. Just like the free clothes and free food. But now, she wouldn’t spare a glance at them. What did they know? Apparently, they thought they knew a lot. 

They went to her bakery and told the tales to her parents. Hesitant to believe it, they didn’t think their baby girl would do these types of things. Not until they pulled out the ‘proof’ and showed them Lila who was littered in bruises. 

**Kicked out**

It wasn’t like her life was getting any worse. The only thing that she didn’t like was that the people who actually cared for her were gone or were moving away. Kagami was back in Japan with her family. Luka hit it big and got to move somewhere. Clara was somewhere on tour. Jagged was about to go on tour. 

She knew this would probably backfire on her, but she went to his place, with the backpack of stuff she owned, and knocked on his door. 

One day later, she was officially Marinette Stone, unknown to the world. Marinette was now allowed to go with them on his tour. She would stop at the first place they were arriving and would stay there at his penthouse to go to school. Her two new parents knew what had happened and pulled her out immediately and put her in a different school. 

\-----------

Six months later made a huge difference. Six months ago, she was lonely, tired of living, depressed, had nothing to live for, bullied, outcasted, belittled, worthless, and just tired in general. Now, she was happy. She wasn’t alone, had support, had friends, had someone who she could talk to if it was ever a really bad day, and just more upbeating things in general. 

Marinette, in Tikki’s words, had found her black cat. Since she’s a true ladybug, she has to have her true black cat. He was somewhere out there, she just never would have thought that he would be halfway across the world, but here he was. 

Marinette Dupain-Cheng, the embodiment of sunshine, melted the ice prince’s heart, Damian Wayne. He was the demon to her angel and the yang to her yin. They were the perfect couple. After all, everyone did say that opposites attract. 

In Gotham, she came to tame the rogues to have them not attack every so often, though no one knows how. She helped with the small problems that no one else seemed to care about til she got there. She encouraged people to do things that they normally wouldn’t do without her being there. When she smiled, people swore that Gotham got a bit brighter. With her there, everything just felt right, no matter how weird it was. 

Later, according to what she had heard and seen, her former tormentors wanted her back. Apparently, they realized their former meal ticket was just a fake and they wanted the real one back. 

Honestly, she just wanted to thank Lila. If she hadn’t come, Marinette would still be living in Paris and suffering, or what she thought was enjoying, hanging around those who just wanted to use her. She declined every offer to hang out or just to visit them. She was happy right where she was. Right in Damian’s arms. 


	2. Dinner with the Fam Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the Waynes just so happen to have a contest. The akuma class just so happened to win it. They also somehow got to have dinner with the Waynes. They thought that it would be intimidating at worst. What happens when the 'class bully' pulls out a dagger on the youngest Wayne?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Having seven unfinished yet published stories, but only four of them are actual stories.   
> Me: Let's write something today  
> Me: Goes to the doc with the story that's an actual book. Writes two words then goes to write a oneshot.

The Waynes were eating dinner with a class from Paris. It was their last year in lycee and they had won a contest. They were spending two weeks in Gotham, then going back to Paris. When asked if everyone could speak English, apparently only two people there could speak English fluently. The others knew the basics, but not enough to hold a conversation. It was a good thing that they could all speak French. 

When they arrived, they saw the class separated into two groups. Well, one group and one pair. There was everyone surrounding this one brunette girl for the group, and for the pair, there was a bluenette and a blonde. 

They seemed to keep their attention on the bluenette. One, because they could hear the brunette’s ‘hushed’ tone about keeping it a secret so that they could protect her. And two because she looked like she could be their sister. 

The bluenette was wearing a blue dress. The whole dress was covered in see through lace, but everything but the arms were covered by the fabric underneath. The lace was patterned like roses all around it. The sleeves stopped mid arm. Her hair was in a bun, held up by something you couldn’t tell what it was if you weren’t close enough. 

The blonde had told something to the bluenette, and now she was looking at the Waynes, looking like she was looking for someone. When her eyes landed on the youngest, Damian, she took out the thing holding her hair and threw at him with precise precision. 

\-----------

Marinette had gotten out of the limo with Chloe by her side. The whole class gave them glares before returning their attention to Lila. The Waynes had sent limos to pick them up, and she was glad she was put in the same one as Chloe. 

When they went inside, Marinette inspected and found she liked the place. It seemed clean, though she noticed they had a butler. Maybe it was because of him. 

Marinette stayed by Chloe’s side throughout the whole time. She didn’t spare a glance at anyone else. Why would she? The only thing they would do is glare at her. 

So when the Waynes came out, she took a glance at some of them and went back to her conversation with Chloe. It was only when Chloe said something that she really got a good look at them. 

“Isn’t that Damian?” 

Marinette inspected them until her eyes landed on Damian. The dude just stopped contacting her for a week. So she took his advice from years ago. In her hair, there was a dagger that had held it together. She took it out and aimed it at him, knowing it could hit him if he didn’t catch it. After she threw it, her hair was in curls and falling down onto her shoulders. 

\------------

Everyone had seen the girl throw a dagger at Damian. Everything and everyone in the room came to a stop. The Parisian class because the girl literally threw something at a Wayne that could hurt him. Lila was pale. If she didn’t think twice about throwing it at someone world famous, what would she do to her. 

The Waynes just stared at the girl. She threw a dagger at Damian?! They had noticed it had been a couple a seconds and saw that she wasn’t dead or she wasn’t being chased by Damian. 

“What the fuck?!?” Jason yelled in English. 

The Waynes all turned to see Damian holding the dagger which wasn’t even a second from making contact with his skin. His attention was on the dagger in front of him. He took it from out of his face and looked at Marinette. The Waynes noticed there was no hint of anger in his face nor his eyes at all. 

_“Well hello beloved.”_ Damian said. 


End file.
